Chupacabra (Survive)
"Chupacabra" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It will premiere on July 31th at 9:00 on FOX and AMC. Plot The episode opens with the view of an unknown place from inside, many walkers are heard and people arguing outside is heard too, suddenly a shot is hear and the door opens showing the bright of the sun. Shane asks Rick about what he just heard, Rick, Lacey and Arnold are cold and with no answer, Shane heads towards the farm. When Shane arrives Patricia and Hershel go running to him and they ask about Otis, Shane's face falls and Patricia breaks in tears. While tracking, Lacey finds a walker and tells Arnold to help her to catch it, Rick looks on Lacey confused and she reminds him that her father keeps dead walkers on the barn, Arnold covers the walker's heas with a bag, preventing it from biting anyone. Hershel goes to the room where Carl is resting, Lori sees him and asks if Shane and Otis came back, he answers that only Shane did, Lori's face falls. Michonne and Terry head towards the Greene farm, but Terry remarks a near shack and tells Michonne that he'll search for supplies inside the shack, once he enters he finds Summer with a machete and a passed out Mike without arms and a trail of blood leading to Mike's arms with bite marks, "I can explain it" Summer says, "You don't have to" Terry says, he sobs over Mike's corspe as a now reanimated Mike bites him in the neck, horrorified Summer runs away. The barn is again seen, this time from the outside POV, an unseen person shoots the barn's doors' lock and the barn opens as walkers begin to emerge, the first ones are being shot, after sometime, the bullets stop but the walkers still emerging. Charlie and a dying Jacqui watch the Greene farm from the distance and as they're getting close, Jacqui collapses, Charlie aims her gun at her, when suddenly Michonne and Summer arrive, they ask what Charlie is doing there, she says that Jacqui was bitten and that she cutt off her arm to prevent reanimation but she loss all of her blood, Michonne then urges Summer to tell her where Mike and Terry are and the three head towards the shack, however Charlie returns and shoots Jacqui in the head. That night Glenn and Maggie discuss what happened at the pharmacy. Maggie admits that she's not even sure that she likes him, and Glenn says back, as suggestively as he's capable of, "But you're thinking about it? You should." Maggie stifles a laugh and walks off, Glenn corners Lori at the tents and confirms she's pregnant. She begs him not to tell anyone. Glenn is stunned that she hasn't told Rick yet, but he disappears. Lori, Carol, Beth, and Patricia work to cook dinner in the farmhouse kitchen. Carol says she never thought she'd be so happy to see a potato peeler, while Lori notes she's just thrilled not to be roasting squirrels over a fire again tonight. But their presence in the kitchen irritates Hershel. He tells Maggie, who's setting the table, that he thinks they need to set clear boundaries with Rick's people, and she says she doesn’t understand why it’s a problem. "It's just dinner," she shrugs. Disconcerted, he asks about "the Asian boy." She tells him Glenn's a friend, and she asks him not to make her chase him around . She replies that she's not 16, and he doesn't need to chase her around. He tells her not to get close to him, reminding her that the survivors won't be around forever. Andrea's taking perch above the RV, brandishing a rifle and watching over the farm. Dale teases her about her "Annie Oakley routine" but she blows him off. "I don't want to wash clothes anymore, Dale. I want to help keep the camp safe. Is that alright with you?" Disappointed by another misjudged moment with Andrea, Dale heads inside the RV, where he finds Glenn returning one of his books. Glenn asks if Dale thinks Andrea's on her period, as Dale tries to make him keep his voice down. Glenn tells him that all the women are acting weird around camp, and that he read somewhere once that when women spend a lot of time together, their cycles line up. Dale gets him off the subject, forcing him to back up. "Who else is acting weird?" he asks. "Maggie," Glenn replies, adding, "And I don't even want to know what's going on with Lori." When Dale asks about Lori, Glenn backtracks, but opens up to Dale that he and Maggie had sex, but now she doesn't even want to talk to him. Dale gives him a hard time for not thinking it through because Maggie's father is their host, but Glenn says he did it because he thought he could be dead tomorrow, and Dale backs off. But a disappointed Glenn leaves the RV, and Andrea spots a lone walker emerging from the woods. She peers through a pair of binoculars, the sun's reflection beaming off the glass, and announces, "I bet I can nail him from here!" Rick, who recently appeared with Lacey and Arnold, orders her to put the gun down, and Shane tells Andrea, "You best let us handle this." Rick tells the group that Hershel wants to deal with walkers on his land but Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn grab weapons and run towards the woods. Rick follows, brandishing his gun, but when the men come upon the supposed walker, they realize that it's Daryl, covered in dirt and blood. Dale begs Andrea not to shoot, but she tells him tersely to back off. Staring down the men, Daryl spits at Rick, "That's the third time you pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Rick lowers his gun but Andrea takes her shot from the top of the RV, hitting Daryl in the head. Rick screams in horror and Andrea's face falls. Lori, Carol, and Hershel's family run screaming from the farmhouse and the sound of the gunshot, demanding to know what's going on. "I was kidding," Daryl mutters before he passes out after the shot, the bullet having grazed his temple. Dale and Andrea run towards the men in the field, and Andrea's pleading that Daryl's not dead. Rick and Shane carry Daryl back towards the house, and Glenn points out that Daryl's wearing ears. Rick stuffs the necklace in his pocket and tells the group to keep that to themselves. Hershel tends to his wounds and comments that he never thought they would go through the antibiotics so quickly. Andrea's despondent on the front porch steps and Dale comes to sit with her. "Don't be too hard on yourself," he tells her, "We've all wanted to shoot Daryl." They kiss. That evening as Carl sleeps, recovering from his injuries, Lori sits alone at his bedside, tearfully wondering what she's going to do about her pregnancy. Carol enters the room to tell her dinner's ready, not at all surprised to find her crying in the world they live in. She doesn't pry, and Lori wipes away her tears and heads down for dinner. The two groups sit down to a silent, awkward dinner, and Glenn tries to cut the tension asking if anyone knows how to play guitar because of the one Dale found at the traffic snarl. "Otis did," Patricia says softly, and the silence drones on. Once inside the barn, Glenn catches a whiff of a rancid smell, and shines his flashlight towards the barn floor when he hears the familiar growls. There are dozens of walkers below, reaching up for him hungrily. He runs fearfully for the door and right into Maggie, who says regretfully, "You weren't supposed to see this." Another day begins and Glenn talks to Rick and Shane about the walkers inside the barn, Hershel steps by and asks Glenn how does he know about the walkers, Glenn can't answer when Shane tells Hershel that his son and daughter told him when Rick was about to kill a walker, the other members of the group arrive and ask what is going on as Shane tells them "I can tell you", he shoots the barn's lock as the walkers escape, Shane pulls out his gun and begins shooting walkers until he runs out of bullets, he tells the others to shoot the walkers as they do so, however Hershel is paralyzed when he sees his now reanimated son and as more walkers surround him, Arnold jumps and fights them until Shawn bites him on the neck, Lacey looks in horror the death of her brother when she herself is surrounded and devoured. Hershel knows that who once where people cannot be again and takes his riffle and shoots Shawn in the head, as only a few walkers are left, the group has run out of ammo, suddenly this walkers are shot by someone unknown, Hershel looks at Rick who is looking to the person who shot the last walkers, the group is in shock as they discover Charlie, smoke still coming from her gun, at her side is Michonne with two walkers chained to her hands, the walkers are no more and no less than Mike and Terry, who are missing their jaws and their arms. Deaths *Terry ''(Alive) *Jacqui (Before Reanimation) *Arnold Greene *Lacey Greene *Shawn Greene (Zombified) ''Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Jane McNeil as Patricia *James Allen McCune as Arnold Greene *Gavrielle Harris as Lacey Greene Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene ''(Photograph & Zombified) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Shawn Greene (Photograph & Zombified) *Last appearance of Jacqui *Last appearance of Lacey Greene *Last appearance of Arnold Greene *Last appearance of Terry (Alive) *Shane opening the barn's doors and the killing of the walkers and Lacey, Shawn and Arnold death's are taken from the original comic book *Michonne in a hood and with the reanimated Mike and Terry is a reference to "Besides the dying fire" from the cannon TV Series.